


Only Heroes Get Happy Endings

by LovelyOnism



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Not Beta Read, along with fiona and sasha, alternate ep 5 au, loader bot has a small part, mention of slight mutilation, nothing graphic, still processing my emotions, technical suicide, vaughn is also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyOnism/pseuds/LovelyOnism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate episode 5 AU, if Rhys was somehow able to plug Jack into his body as Helios was going down and decided to stay on the doomed station as his final act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Heroes Get Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> So I was wondering what if Rhys decided to make the ultimate sacrifice to rid the universe of Jack and I made myself sad. So this is the product of that sadness. Note that this starts off with Jack already plugged back into Rhys. Also loader bot helped tear Rhys' arm off.

Rhys was breathing heavily, he could feel blood begin to seep into his clothes after having begged Loader Bot to help him rip it off. Now he was sending the robot away on the last functioning escape pod. Loader Bot could still help the others but he now… he could only do one last thing.

“Go save Gortys okay? Take care of Vaughn for me too please,” Rhys asked. “

I will,” Loader Bot answered before closing the doors forcefully.

Rhys watched as his unlikely robot friend shot off into space heading straight to Pandora. Rhys leaned his head against the glass, He was in so much pain he might actually pass out before burning up. Maybe it would make it less painful.

“Rhysie, listen to me babe you don’t want to do this,” said Handsome Jack as he appeared beside Rhys.

Rhys looked to the side glaring at the hologram. He guessed it was too much to hope for some quiet in the end. Facing the man he started to breathe heavily, the loss of blood was making him feel woozy.

“You’re wrong, I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life.”

“Look there’s a lot of ways to die but dying amongst burning up rubble is just not what you want to do. We can work this out kiddo. I know you weren’t too keen on the whole endoskeleton idea before but we can work on it!”

Rhys frowned. Even now, well especially now, Jack was still trying to manipulate him. But he was done going along with Jack and all his crazy ideas.

“I’m done listening to what you have to say. I’m not going to let you hurt anymore people.”

“Me?! Look at yourself Rhys! How many people do you think are dying as we speak since you decided to send Helios crashing through Pandora?”

He was right of course. Hyperion might have been filled with assholes but that didn’t mean that they deserved to die. They were collateral damage, and he was going to have to live with that decision for the rest of his short life.

“Too many but after this no one is going to die because of you ever again.”

“Oh so you’re trying to be the hero now?! News flash kiddo you’re not the hero believe me I would know.”

Rhys couldn't help but laugh.

“The hero,” he murmured “You know only heroes get happy endings, and we aren’t heroes Jack. That’s why things are going to end this way for us.”

“You stupid little shit! You don’t know what it’s like! There’s nothing Rhys! You’re friends aren’t going to remember you not like other people remember me! You’re going to fade into nothing!”

Jack moved towards Rhys trying to strangle him but of course his hands passed through Rhys’ body. He did flinch a little but he was too tired to actually jump away.

“Well then I’ll be taking you with me.”

Jack backed away shaking his head then he fell to his knees.

“Please Rhys. I don’t want to die! There really is nothing. You don’t want to become nothing! Please, I don’t want to die!”

Rhys collapsed against the window, little black dots began to cloud his vision. Maybe he would die of blood loss before burning up. But as he looked out the window he felt fear begin to grip his stomach, a moment of doubt flooded him. He didn’t want die either. He wanted to see Vaughn again. He wanted to live. Pressing his hand against the window he could feel the glass becoming hot and little cracks began to appear. Maybe Jack’s own fear was seeping into him and seeing him there begging on the floor made him feel that for the first time he saw the real Jack.

Any moment now the last bits of Helios would break apart and every last trace of him would burn up, completely wiping out every last trace of Jack with him.

The cracking was becoming louder and looking out the window he saw Pandora becoming larger as they came closer. Vaughn… he hoped that he was okay.

As he let his body slowly slide down the wall, too weak to stand anymore, he looked to Jack one more time.

“You know Jack, you really are such an asshole.”


End file.
